Pseudo Family, But Still
by Naomi.Di
Summary: "Sayonara Oga Tatsumi, for I'm getting married soon!". "Then, they must looking for another bride, Hilda! Because you are mother of my son!".


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beelzebub, Street Fighter and also Barbie. Although Street Fighter here just for cameo. And what the heck is Barbie doing here?

Well, you have to read it out!

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

 _ **Prologue :**_

 **A (Author)** : _Huh? What? What happened to me? Where is this?_ _How did I get here?_

Author-san is still confused looking around her, as she hears footsteps approaching ...

 **A** : _Hmm? Someone's come?_ _Lucky! Maybe I can ask him where I am now! But, wait a minute, w_ _ho's that? He looks familiar!_

Author-san watched as he drew closer and gasped ...

 **A** : _Are ... Is that ... The Legend Oga Tatsumi? Seriously?_ _I didn't get the wrong look, did I?_

When she was sure that she saw Oga Tatsumi himself, she smirked.

 **A** : _Hey you right there! Oga Tatsumi!_

 **O (Oga)** : _Hmm? Who the hell are you?_

 **A** : _It doesn't matter who I am. The important thing is, what news I have that I'm going to tell you!_

Without saying anything, Oga just stared at author-san with a disinterested face, before finally he and the cute baby on his back shrugged their shoulders and went on walking.

 **O :** _Sorry, girl! I'm not interested!_

 **B (Berubo) :** _Dabudah!_

The author's forehead twitched with annoyance, for Oga and cutie Baby Beel ignored her.

 **A** : _How dare he ignore me!_

Turning around while hissing, she yelled irritably :

 **A** : _I'll take away Hilda-san from you! You hear me, y_ _ou cruel creature baby carrier!_

Stop walking in a strange rigid style, Oga and Berubo turned toward author-san simultaneously, with their eyes glowing red with anger now.

 **O** : _Naniiii ..._

 **B** : _Daaaa_ ...

Author-san sweat-dropped, but still standing proudly, though uh, with trembling.

 **A** : _Be nice to me and maybe, ah-I will return her to you? Ehehe ...?_

Oga approached the author while cracking his knuckles.

 **O** : _You'd better be ..._

 **A** : _Well then, please excuse me!_

Somehow she disappeared, just like when she came all of a sudden.

Oga and Berubo blinked their eyes in bewilderment.

 **O** : _What the hell is that? Who's she by the way?_

With a cute style, Berubo shook his head, not knowing the answer either.

 **B** : _Dabuh ..._

Krrr ...

 **O** : _Oo? My stomach is ringing. Berubo, let's go home to eat croquettes. Then, after that we'll beat Ken!_

 **B** : _Adadadah!_

Far far away from them, in another dimension (wait, what?), a girl smiles with ignorant, while staring at her computer screen. Her fingers began to dance on the keyboard.

 **A** : _Here we go!_

* * *

"Huh? What? Get married? _Ano_ ... Who's getting married?".

With a puzzled look, Oga and Berubo look at Hilda, who's now reading a letter she has just received from her Great Demon Lord.

It's a peaceful Friday afternoon. Hilda, Oga and Baby Beel are in Oga's room, playing video game, when a letter, suddenly emerging from nowhere, floated into Hilda's lap.

However, Hilda didn't answer immediately. It took a few minutes for her to answer.

Oga and Berubo still staring at Hilda, curious about the answer to his question just now. Also, why is Hilda now become pale?

"Hilda?".

"It's me. I'm getting married!" Hilda's faint reply made the air in Oga's room turn as cold as the South Pole.

Everyone froze ...

 _ **SHORYUKEEENNN!**_

 ** _UWAA-WAA-WARGH!_**

 **GAME OVER! YOU LOSE!**

Oga even forgot to pause his game, he now lost. This never happened before, yet he didn't care. His brain is now filled with Hilda getting married.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait, hold on sec! You said you're getting married? But ... why so sudden? What about Berubo? And the most important thing is, **_who_** are you going to marry?". Oga didn't realize that his tone of voice rises an octave when asking the last question.

"Dabu dabu?" Berubo also panicked.

"I also don't know yet. But it is an order from Dai-Maou-sama! I have to do it without asking!" Oga doesn't like to see when Hilda answer calmly. Looks like she just resigned to accept the reality!

Hello? She'll be forcibly married! Isn't that against the law? (Uh, Oga, which law, by the way?).

"Let me see that damn letter!" Furiously, Oga tries to retrieve the letter from Hilda's hand. But the letter suddenly catches fire, even before Oga can touch it.

"I see. It's automatically destroyed after reading" Hearing Hilda still answered calmly, Oga's annoyance now doubled. He's now struggling to control himself.

"You know, about Young Master, you need not worry! Dai-Maou-sama will send my replacement. But, even without my replacement, I'm sure you can raise him well. I have seen it with my own eyes. After all, you are a good father, Oga Tatsumi!" Although Hilda says it with a smile, but Oga feels her agony.

He also felt empty. As if Hilda had just said goodbye to him and Beel!

"I'll leave at dawn. Thank you for everything. Make sure you'll take care and raise the Young Master well!".

And finally, the words Oga didn't want to hear, came out of Hilda's mouth.

" _Sayonara, Oga Tatsumi!_ ".

* * *

When he awoke, Hilda was already gone. Although he was determined not to sleep all night, but his body and eyes betrayed him. This morning, Oga left for school without breakfast, since he didn't want his fussy family to ask about Hilda. Besides, he also doesn't know how to tell them.

' _Pop, Mom, Sis, Hilda's gone now. To get married, with ... another man_ '.

Oga can imagine, the next second, he will die beaten by his mother and sister, while his father cried hysterically.

No, no, no! Just by imagining it, worsens his already bad mood!

And this is the situation of Oga Tatsumi now at school. Easily become angry and easy to swing his fists at anyone who even accidentally hit him.

"Oi, Oga! Damn you! What's wrong with you today, you bastard!" Kanzaki, who now has built a good friendship with him, gets annoyed to see the now mad Oga.

" ... way!".

"Huh? Speak louder, you sissy!".

" **I said GET AWAY, you deaf ugly!** " Oga shouted angrily and swung his fist at the man with the piercing on his lips. However, Oga brakes his fist, right in front of Kanzaki's nose. "Leave me alone!" he said softly then walked away, leaving Kanzaki and some of his classmates like Furuichi, Tohoshinki and Red Tail, which now all stunned at him.

"Bruu ... Bruu?" Behind him, Berubo trembled with fear. Somehow since this morning, his pseudo father suddenly became more sadistic and cruel than his real father.

"Don't cry, Berubo or I'll abandon you here! And I don't care if you'll shock me to death!".

' _Just like your mother suddenly left me. Maybe, die is better!_ ' Oga thought bitterly.

Berubo was immediately silenced by Oga's words. Poor baby, he doesn't understand what's going on. All day, he hasn't seen his wet nurse, it's unusual. Then, his human father went crazy!

No longer know where to go, Oga decided to go to the school roof. He really doesn't want to be disturbed now. However, just as he opened the roof door ...

"You ungrateful sewer rat! How dare you threaten and scare the Young Master!".

Spontaneously, Oga's eyes widened in disbelief at _who_ he saw.

"Hi-Hilda?".

Oga's voice was barely audible, because he was too fascinated to see Hilda. Plus, Hilda now wore a white dress instead of the usual black dress she wore. In short, she's really like a bride!

"A-Auiii!" Berubo also seemed happy to see his wet nurse. His eyes shone with joy.

Hilda walked quickly toward them. "I just want to see him for the last time, before I'm completely free from my job as his maid! But, look what I found! You're threatening to leave him! What kind of father are you, Oga Tatsumi!? Abandon your own son! And yet I thought you would take good care of the Young Master! How fool I _aamm_ ...?" Hilda ends her words in a long, disbelieving tone, for suddenly Oga pulls her into his arms, holding her tight.

"You came back! I'm so glad!" Oga whispered, his voice grateful. He didn't care anymore that Hilda was actually scolding him.

"Dabudah!" Berubo didn't want to be left behind. He also hugged Hilda's face with his little hands.

Unconsciously, Hilda's tears flowed. They're actually the family she wants! Instead of marrying a demon man she hardly knew ...

" _Yo, yo, yo,_ Hilda! What's wrong? Why do you suddenly leave without saying anything? That's rude!".

Oga's eyes immediately red, as he suddenly heard a male's voice calling _his_ Hilda!

Is he her future husband? Oga doesn't know, but he doesn't care either! What Oga knows is, he's a demon male who will take Hilda away forever from his life and Berubo! And he won't let it happen!

"Glad you finally showed up, you bastard!" Oga put Hilda behind him, covered her with his body while cracking his knuckles.

Seeing Oga's reaction, Hilda seemed to be reading his mind. "Wait, you're wrong! He's not ..."

"Sorry to disappoint you. But you better look for another bride, because this woman, is the mother of my boy!".

"I said wait! You got a wrong person, uh I mean, wrong demon! Hey, Oga!".

"Prepare yourself!".

Oga lunged at his target with lightning speed. But, Hilda is faster. Before Oga reaches the demon, Hilda is already in front of him and stopped him with the only way she could think of that moment, which she got from the soap opera she often watched.

She kissed him.

* * *

"Aaahh ... Hilda ... You should say if you want to marry the human father of my son! You know the tradition, aren't you? Didn't I also write it in the letter?".

Now, a confuse Oga looked alternately in Hilda's direction and, apparently he's Berubo's real father, Dai-Maou-sama! Actually, there were many things that Oga want to clarify at that moment.

First, is that true right now in front of him is The Great Demon Lord himself?

Second, something about the marriage tradition with the human father? Does that mean ... Hilda will marry _him_?

Third! Hilda just kissed him! **Him**! Oga Tatsumi! Not other people! Well, it's no more than just the two lips that meet one another, but still ...

Just remembering it, makes Oga want to dance!

Though Oga may not be sensitive to such lovey-dovey thing. But he certainly knows, kisses shouldn't be done carelessly. Especially, for a girl like Hilda!

" _Hai_! Forgive me, Dai-Maou-sama! But tradition also doesn't allow to get married if the contractor hates you! After all, I'm just a demon-maid. The contractor, is the adoptive father of Young Master. I'm not even equal!".

Hilda's answer seemed to slap Oga.

"And who says I hate you, you foolish demon woman! Also, what the hell you mean about unequal! How many times I told you, you are his mother!" Outraged, Oga pointed toward the green-haired baby on his back.

"Da-ah!" Berubo agreed.

"Don't we always quarrel, even for trivia?".

"But that doesn't mean I hate you! Look, Hilda, if I really hate you, I've thrown you out since a long time ago! Get that through your thick skull!".

"All right, you two! Get married soon! You guys are indeed like old couples already!" Oga and Hilda's face spontaneously flushed.

"Well then, I guess everything is clear now! Beel, my son, I'll go home first! Kiss for your daddy! Kiss for your daddy!" Dai-Maou-sama pursed his lips forward, as if to kiss Berubo, making Oga wince with disgust.

"Adah-adah!" And rejected by his son straightforwardly.

"Ah, what a cruel kid! Well, that's okay, that's okay! By the way, I'm in the mood looking for the next bride! Who'll be the next? Isabella? Satura? Yolda? Hah!". Dai-Maou-sama gasped, as if he got a super-brilliant idea!

"Oh, Hilda, why don't I start to open a dating agency! Yes, yes, that's right, that's right! Dai-Maou-sama, the legendary cupid. Hyahahahaha ... Oh yeah, I'm so excited! _Ja ne_ , Hilda, Beel, and you too human father!" while babbling at length, The Great Demon Lord who already had fun himself then disappeared while humming cheerfully. Leaving Hilda, Oga and Berubo alone.

* * *

"Oi, sewer rat!" Hilda calls Oga ' _romantically_ ', a few moments after Dai-Maou-sama's departure.

"What?".

"Now, what should we do? We're getting married now or something like that?".

Oga gulped nervously. "Ah, well, about getting married ... maybe not now".

"What do you mean? You want to say that you were lying?".

Oga tsked irritably. "I mean, we have to learn to communicate with each other first!".

Oga raised his palm, stopping Hilda from protesting. "Like I said, learning to communicate with each other. Listen carefully! I said we will not get married _now_. I'm still in school, I can't support my wife and child! After all, what's the difference? We're already living in the same house and even sleeping together once ..."

" **When?!** " Hilda interrupts Oga's words fiercely.

"Er ... It's been a long time ago. You must have forgotten!" Oga didn't say, at that time Hilda was losing her memory. If _that_ can even be categorized as sleep together.

Oga waited a moment before he continued. Perhaps she wants to protest? But, when Hilda did not say anything, Oga continued after clearing his throat "By the way, about that marriage tradition. What is it, Hilda?".

"That's one of the rules in Makai. Once you have reached the age of marriage, then a demon-maid are given the choice to marry the human father from their masters or marry off with the choice of The Great Demon King. Or else, they will end up as concubines".

"Whose concubine?".

"Why, Dai-Maou-sama, of course!".

Oga immediately sweat-dropped at Hilda's answer. Somehow, he could have guessed it. What a weird Dai-Maou-sama! But then, when Oga realizes if there's a possibility that Hilda will become the weird Dai-Maou-sama's concubine, his blood boils.

"Why don't you even ask me? You know, about marrying you?".

"Why do I have to ask you? You obviously hate me! I don't want to marry a man who hates me, I'm not that stupid!".

Slowly, a smirk spread on Oga's face "Sorry Hilda, but you _are_ stupid!".

"Watch your mouth, sewer rat! I- _mmmph_ ...?".

"Aidabuh!" Berubo immediately closed his eyes with his little hand, when he saw his 'father' kissing his 'mother'.

"First, _this_ is the right way how you kiss someone!" Again, Oga captured Hilda's lips in a sweet but demanding kiss.

Hilda became trembling. Apparently Oga Tatsumi is not only good at fighting! Oh wow!

When they parted, Oga gently pressed his forehead to Hilda's forehead, trying to control his breathing.

"Listen, Hilda! You and I and Berubo, are one. We are family! Nothing can separate us!".

Hilda silenced for a moment, seemed to be thinking.

" _Tatsumi,_ " Hearing _this_ Hilda calling him by his first name, Oga became a little happy, as well as goosebumps.

"Are you sure you want to marry me? I'm not human. Don't you want to have a normal human wife?".

Unexpectedly, Oga even chuckled while gently pinching Hilda's nose. "Not everyone can marry a demon! Besides, since when my life was normal? Right, Berubo?".

"Aiyaa-dadah!" Berubo responded with enthusiasm.

Hilda smiled at her pseudo family, when Oga offered his hand to her "Let's go home!".

"Da da dah!" Berubo, their son, also chimed in.

Smiling, Hilda took a deep breath before taking Oga's hand.

"Yes, let's go home!".

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Makai_ **...

"I see! So you want a blonde slender girl, with blue eyes and has a charming smile. Just a minute!". Dai-Maou-sama stood up from where he sat and leaving his patient, whom shaped like a fish man, who now blushed as he imagined the prospect of his future wife.

A few minutes later, the demon king returned with a joyful hum. Apparently he brought something in his hand. "Here she is, Mr. Fish! Meet your wife!".

Mr. Fish-man receives the object given by the demon king, whom he claims as his wife with confusion.

Heh? Isn't this just ... _a doll_?

"Eikh? _Wa wa wa wa wa wa blah!_ " Mr. Fish-man protested. His spit spurted everywhere.

"Hmm? What? You don't like her? Weird! She's in line as your requests! Lemme see ..." Dai-Maou-sama opened his scrap book. "You're asking for a blonde slender girl, with blue eyes and has a charming smile. She also has a beautiful name. _Barbie_! Okay! Next patient, please!".

* * *

 ** _Epilogue :_**

There's no epilogue. Only prologue.

* * *

 **A/N** : Ah, well, again I try something new with prologue and epilogue. Er ... sorry, no epilogue.

All I can say is, hopefully at least I can join to enliven this rarely Fanfic of Oga-Hilda. I think they're a cute couple. Moreover coupled with Baby Beel!

Although I admit, writing a couple that's not romantic, a bit difficult as well.

Well, hopefully Oga is not too OOC here.

And lastly, please leave me a review if you like this story.

Arigatou!

 **PS** : Don't ask me how I got into Oga's world. I just did ... in my head XP


End file.
